


Pun and Valentine

by blackandbluegrayson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bad Puns, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Miscommunication, Romance, Valentine's Day, jaydick flashfic, jaydick_flashfic: valentine’s crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: Jason has not plan on going out tonight, but a text from Dick change his mind. The scene he walks on is not what he has expected.





	Pun and Valentine

Jason has not plan on going out tonight.

He is all to clean up the streets of Gotham and kick some bad guys ass but not in a night like today.

It’s Valentine’s day. And if there is one thing, he has learned in all his life, or lives if he wants to be technical, in Gotham is that the rogues always find a way to transform those holidays and special celebration into a living hell for the poor citizens of the city. It could be exploding Easter eggs, killing Christmas trees, robots’ leprechauns and poisonous fireworks; Jason was not interested to see what any of those mad peoples have planned for today. Not to mention that it is cold for a February night. Even Mother nature seems to be saying “screw you” to all those lovers around the town.

Anyway, he has already had a choice of nice dates with three sweet women: Jane, Emily and Charlotte. He is still deciding which one it would be, but the three books were on his coffee tables waiting for him. First, he must treat himself to a good dinner

Jason walk to his kitchen to wash his hands and begins to cook when his phone vibrates on the counter. He is tempted to ignore it but it is one custom vibration pattern that means this is only one person.

Dick.

Jason would deny it even under torture, but he has a kind of hope to have a text or a call from the older man today. They have that on and off thing going for a few months now and neither of them have really wanted to put a name on what they have. There is still a lot of emotional baggage between them to call this a relationship and yet here he is: his heart beating like crazy and butterfly in his stomach doing somersaults like he was a lovesick teenager.

He reaches to pick up his phone to check what Dick has sent him. The shortness of the message is disappointing: “ _Steakout tonight_.” Follow by an address in Blüdhaven.

The younger vigilant frowns reading this. Not only does the typo bother him to no end, but he is not feeling like spending the whole night waiting for some low life to do something as he freezes his ass off in Blüd. Yet it is not like Nightwing would normally call for help, so this must be important and dangerous if he asks the big bad Red Hood to help him. Not like he can really say no to him anyway.

“ _Coming. Don’t do anything stupid_.” He texts back as he walks to his room to grab his gears. He has at least haft and hours of road before getting there, that is more than enough for Dick to land in a lot of troubles.

As he moves back out his send one last look to his books on the table. “I’m truly sorry ladies. I guess we will have to reschedule.” He says before making his way to the secret garage under the building. For a moment he is tempted to take his bike, but in those conditions, he was asking for a nasty accident. A car would be a bit slower, but at least he would reach Dick in one piece.

The ride goes exceptionally smoothly. Jason guess the cold weather might finally convince some peoples to stay inside. What is surprising is where the address Dick has given him has led him. He has anticipated finding his way to the dock or some of the worst part of the town, but it actually brings him close to Dick’s apartment building.

After parking his car in a relatively safe place, he put his helmet on and make his way to the rooftop. The scene he walks on is not what he has expected. It’s a greenhouse. The window is mostly ice over so he couldn’t see inside except for Christmas lights that illuminate the room and someone roaming around. It resembles enough like Dick, but something is off. 

Jason rests his hand on one of his guns as he moves closer to the door that it haft open. “’Wing?” He calls carefully.

The movement inside stops. “Jay?” Dick voices answers from the inside. The second after Dick is opening the door completely. “I didn’t expect you in full gear.” He comments look him over.

That when Jason realizes why Dick’s silhouette has felt off, he is not wearing his Nightwing’s suit but a well-adjusted blue-grey sweater with black skinning jeans.

“Well, how do you expect me to dress for a stakeout, Dickhead?” he replies a bit offended and self-conscious.

Dick blinks a few times before he reaches to grab his hand and pull him inside the greenhouse. “It not a stakeout … is a steak out.” He says vaguely showing around them.

One side looks like he has set a modest kitchen. There are a few hot plates were food is cooking. There is a small heater to making the greenhouse feeling really cozy and smelling rather good considering that Dick is cooking. The humming of a small generator can be heard from under the working table.

On the other side of the glasshouse is filled with pillows, bean bags and blankets around a low table. It already set with everything for two people and complete with a basket of bread, two candles and a few red roses. To add to the cheesiness there are a bunch of carton heart and cupids all around the room as some soft music is playing in the background.

Dick squeezes his arms gently. “Go get comfortable. Food is nearly ready.” He says and moves to pots and pans humming softly along the music.

Still in shock Jason shake himself and sit down at the table as he takes off his helmet and jacket. Then he could finally ask the question that is burning his lips. “Seriously, what the fuck is all this?”

Dick transfers the steaks, rice and vegetables on some plates before he walks to the table and put them down. He rests his hand on his hips and glance down at Jason with some amusement. “What does it look like?”

“I’m not in a mood for charades Dick.” Jason warns him and crosses his arm on his chest.

The acrobat finally sits down in front of him. “I know we kind of have an understanding that they aren’t really an _us_ per says, but just want to do something nice for Valentine’s days. For you.” He answers smiling at Jason, yet he can see his hand playing nervously with the helm of this sweater.

Jason pinches the bridge of his nose and take a deep breath. “So, let me get this straight. You wanted us to have a Valentine’s date, but instead to ask like a normal person you decide to send me a cryptic pun to make me come here.” He sums up and looks at him in the eyes.

At least Dick has the decency to appear ashamed. “Yeah…”

Jason sighs more and grabs the fork. “You better hope the dinner is good. Because that’s what would determine if I kiss you for the gesture or punch your lights out for that terrible plan.”

Dick chuckles. “For the record I asked Alfred for some help for seasoning and the recipe and I thought that pun is clever.”

“It’s not clever if it feels like you just can’t type, moron.”  Jason sends a glare at him before he takes a mouthful of steak. It’s actually pretty good. It is clearly showing on his face because of Dick’s little victory grin.

He points his fork at the older man. “You still need to punish for your crime toward the English language.” He warns him.

“As long you are the one who punishes me.” He says with a sweet smile.

Jason snorts at this. That man is impossible, but seems he is becoming his even more officially. And he didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistake spleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
